Philosophy of Love
by lightsoul
Summary: Sasuke is in love with Naruto and has been in love with Naruto since high school. Of course Naruto is completely oblivious to his love. Tired of the loneliness Sasuke will try and take some advice and make Naruto jealous. Jealous possesive Naruto
1. I hate this

**Philosophy of Love**

_I hate this…_

Sasuke sat on the couch opposite of Naruto and his newest…boyfriend Kohl…It had been four years since he and his best friend had moved to America.

_I really do hate you sometimes Naruto…_

The blond looked into the eyes of the older taller man and smiled. A smile Sasuke wished he could receive. Sasukes eye twitched when Kohl started tickling Naruto causing him to giggle.

"Stop, you're going to make me pee!" Naruto moved out of his reach and rushed into the bathroom. When Naruto was out of earshot Kohl looked at Sasuke and grinned. Kohl ran his hand through his hair before he spoke.

"Is it frustrating…Sasuke?" Kohl crossed his legs.

"What?"

"I can see it…in your eyes. Your apparent love for Naruto." Sasuke frowned. "But Naruto is too oblivious to know…he only sees you as a dear friend. Always coming to you with his problems, you're always his shoulder to cry, his outlet, and you'll always be there for him…" Sasukes mouth was slightly open as if trying to get his words to come out. "You see Sasuke…we're a lot alike."

"Oh?" Was all Sasuke could manage.

"Yes...you see I'm in love with my best friend too." Kohl smiled.

"Naru-"

"No, it's not Naruto."

"So you're not in love with Naruto?"

"You and I both know that answer, Sasuke. Tell me, in the span of you loving him how many people has he said he was in love with? Only to break up a week later." Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "I've figured. We've made our selves too…available."

"What?"

"We are always there for them…they have no time to appreciate what they have."

"So by dating Naruto you're making yourself unavailable…?"

"Exactly."

"So you're leading him on?" Sasuke grit his teeth. "To make the one you love jealous?"

"No." Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "To get away from the loneliness…I can see it in your eyes. You've never felt the caress of another. Never kissed another, nor know what its like to wake up with another person in your bed…I might be using Naruto, but I'm taking into consideration that he's taken all that for granted anyway, its my turn."

"Hey!" Naruto came back into the living room. "Are you ready to go? The movie is going to start soon." Kohl smiled up at Naruto before getting up from the couch and walking over to him. "Bye Sasuke!" Kohl put his arm around Naruto's waist.

"It was nice talking to you Sasuke. And you might want to try it…"

"Try what?" Naruto asked cutely looking up into Kohl's brown.

"Nothing Naruto." Kohl reassured him, kissing him on the forehead.

Sasuke looked at the two of them leave the room, Kohl's words echoing in his head.

_I hate this…_

(Yo everyone! I know your probably wondering "Why the fuck are you making new fic when you still have others to update!" well I had a dream about this one and it just had to be written.

And I know I promised that "Just Another Pretty Face" would be updated a while ago…but I got distracted. I've been having, if you cant tell from my newest fics, love problems…

Well R&R)


	2. Falling books and cute boys

_**Philosophy of Love **_

Sasuke walked around the large library aimlessly reading his book. Even though his face was straight and his eyes trained on the book his mind was elsewhere.

_Should I? Should I really try to be with someone else…Naruto's always been and will always be my true love…but Am I his? No matter how much I want to deny or ignore it…Kohl was right…Naruto's always seen me as a "dear friend"…and I hate it. Will he ever look at me as a lover...?_

Sasuke scowled at the thought. While he traveled to the front desk to check out the book he was pretending to read he unknowingly walked under a later. If Sasuke was more vigilant he would have noticed there was some one on said later. If he wasn't brooding he would have seen the said person was unstable and wobbling. Finally if he wasn't so caught up in Naruto and his relationship that he would have heard the person yell 'look out below' and would have dodged what felt like a sixty pound book fall on his head and he wouldn't have blacked out.

Heavy lids slowly opened then closed. Then opened them halfway. Dark eyes met light green. Sasuke's vision blurred causing him to close his eyes all the way.

"Are you alright?" He heard an unfamiliar voice ask him. The voice was soft and a bit high pitched. _A girl…?_

"Nnn" Sasuke groaned and opened his eyes full taking in the face hovering above his. Light green eyes behind glasses. Brown hair that peeked out of a black beanie. A piercing in his eyebrow and the top of his ear. "Not a girl…" Sasuke mumble almost inaudibly."

"Huh?" The boy above him looked down in confusion. Sasuke placed his hand on the spot he got hit with the book and sat up slowly.

"Nothing…" Sasuke looked around and noticed he wasn't in the library anymore but the room still had books everywhere. "What happened? Where am I?"

"Um…your in the back of the library…" The boy rubbed the back of his head. "And I kinda…dropped a book on your head." He smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. Upon hearing that Sasuke's dazed feeling quickly cleared and he directed a glare at the boy.

"What…" He grits his teeth.

"Hey!" The boy's eyes narrowed. "Don't be mad at me! You're the one who walked under the ladder! Its not my fault you were thinking about something and pretend to read a book."

"How…how do you know I wasn't reading it…?" The boy smiled.

"I…I uh…I saw you earlier. Before you picked up the book. You had this look on your face…"

"You were observing me?" Sasuke drawled causing the boy blushed lightly.

"No!" He denied. Sasuke stared at his blankly.

"I'm leaving. How do I get out of here?" Sasuke stood up and started to look around.

"Wait! Um…" Sasuke paused and looked at him. "I want you to join me f-for lunch…" Sasuke frowned slightly.

"What? As a sorry?" The boy scoffed.

"Nope. You're the one saying sorry. Because of your absent minded-ness I got into a bunch of trouble with my boss and I'm being suspended from the library for a day." He smiled as he walked past Sasuke. Sasuke's frown deepened but followed. He wasn't sure why…

- - -

They both sat at Restaurant a few blocks down from the library. The brown haired boy unceremoniously dug into the pasta he ordered occasionally taking a gulp of sprite. Sasuke could only stare at him in amused disgust…if that was possible.

"So" the boy said mouth partially full. "What's your name? Your Chinese right?" Sasuke's eye twitched slightly.

"Sasuke Uchiha. I'm Japanese…" The boy paused for a second.

"Oh, sorry. My names Sky Thyme."

"Sky?"

"My mother named me…I think she was high as the sky when she did." Sky chuckled slightly. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow. Ignoring the brown haired boy he started eating the salad he ordered.

"What's with the rabbit food?" Sky asked as he bit a chuck out of his garlic bread.

"Its not rabbit food. And unlike you I don't like gorging myself."

"I'm not gorging! I'm a growing boy!" Sasuke's eyebrow rose again. He looked the boy over-or as much he could sense he couldn't see through the table. The boy was think and a bit lanky but had unmarred skin from what Sasuke could see.

"Well how old are you? Fourteen?" Sasuke asked. Sky paused in though then looked down, slightly opening his pants to look at his crotch, catching Sasuke off guard.

"Well I have a good amount of hair down there so I would say no…" Sky laughed at Sasuke's expression. "Jeez guy! I'm nineteen." Sky shoved the last of the pasta into his mouth.

"Your nineteen and working at the library?" Sky stopped in his chewing before swallowing quickly.

"Its only a part time job…I'm going to college the rest of the time…and what's wrong with working at the library?"

"Nothing…its just usually thirteen year olds and middle aged people work there…"

"Hm…" Sky pushed the plate aside and wiped his mouth with a napkin. Suddenly a tune filled the air and Sky dug into his pocket and fished out his phone. Pulling it out he looked at the screen before smirking and flipping it open. "Hey! No…I'm out eating…No! Not alone…With some guy I just met…No! Its not a date!" Sky blushed looking at Sasuke then averting his eyes. "Alright I'll be there in like an hour…alright bye." He snapped the phone shut and looked at Sasuke. Hey I have to get going, but it was nice eating with you. See you around?" Even though it was a question he didn't expect an answer as he exited the restaurant.

"_We've made our selves too…available_" Sasuke could hear the voice echoing in his head.

"Should I…?"

- - -

Hey there! Even though I didn't get a great amount of reviews I'm still going to update this. I don't know how regularly…

Oh, I'm also looking for a beta to help me repost Caught in the Fray. Since its over I want to go back through it and work on something's but since I hate reading my own work so…

Oh and sorry about the OC's but they have to be there.

R&R


	3. I love starbucks

**Philosophy of Love**

**(Alright even though I'm not getting a lot of reviews and I do love the reviews I am getting, I will continue this. I swear this is like a middle child. Not getting much attention, but I wont give up on this one because I think it has potential and I really like it.)**

Sasuke lay on the large plush couch, upside down, watching T.V. reflecting on his day. The boy from before crossed his mind every time he thought about what Kohl had said. Suddenly the door opened and Naruto stumbled in with Kohl's arms around his waist, both laughing. Sasuke scowled at them but it disappeared when blue eyes looked into his. Naruto quieted his giggles and looked at Kohl before saying his goodbyes. Kohl kissed Naruto on the cheek, making the blond blush a bit before leaving.

Sauntering over to the couch Naruto flopped down on top of Sasuke's stomach, staring at the ceiling, giggling a little.

'_Probably thinking about their date…'_ Sasuke thought bitterly.

"Mmm, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted loudly, shifting his position so he was straddling Sasuke's waist. Sasuke arched an eyebrow. Naruto laid flat against Sasuke, looking his in the eye. "I had such a good time tonight!" He grinned at Sasuke.

'_No surprise…'_

"You know Sasuke…" Naruto said, wrapping his arms around Sasukes neck. "I think he…might be…the one." Naruto said quietly. Sasuke felt his body go numb. "I don't know Sasuke I really like him."

"That's what you said about everyone else…" Naruto frowned at the comment. Getting up of the couch he headed to his room. Stopping at his door he turned back to Sasuke. "I …I want this to last Sasuke. I'm tired of all these flings…I want someone to be happy with for a long time." Naruto's eyes dulled a bit before going back into his room. "G'night Sasuke." He said quietly before closing the door.

A sudden look of determination over took Sasuke's face as he sat up. '_That's it! I'm going to make you notice how much you love me Naruto. And I don't care who gets hurt in the process.' _Sasuke satup and started for his room.

_**The Next Morning…**_

Sasuke found himself in Starbucks, slowly sipping a hot chocolate. It was ten in the morning and Sasuke had no where to be today. Naruto had stepped out early to go to work, and all his friends were at school or work. Since today was Sasuke's off day, he was using it to catch up on his writing. Yes Sasuke was one of those aspiring writers that sit in starbucks and write on their laptops. Stopping to read over his latest page he took a sip of the still very hot chocolate.

His eyes lazily looked over the forever crowded coffee shop. Everyone was sitting around, talking and taking in the aroma of fresh brood coffee. It was a nice setting since it was a bit chilly in the morning, especially for spring. His black eyes settled on a lone person sitting in a booth. The person wore thick framed glasses, a faded pink beanie, a black t-shirt and off white colored shorts.

'_Isn't that the kid from yesterday…?'_ Sasuke asked himself. The boy, Sky, was looking down on what looked like a sketch book, inking in a picture. _'Hm…I wonder…'_ Getting up from his chair, returning his laptop to its carrying case, he picked up his drink and silently wondered over to the boy.

Stopping behind him, he looked over his shoulder at the sketch. His eyes widened a fraction. The sketch was of him. On the piece of paper was Sasuke, looking of into nowhere with his chin being help up by his palm. Hs eyes were already inked and so was half his hair.

Apparently Sky realized someone was peeking over his shoulder. Getting ready to give who ever an earful he looked up and met dark eyes. His voice immediately died in his throat when he saw it was Sasuke. "You're pretty good…" Sasuke commented making Sky frown a bit. He snapped the sketch book closed.

"Nosey." Sky mumbled. Sasuke chuckled before sitting down across from the younger boy.

"You've gone from observing to drawing me?" Sky's face heated from embarrassment.

"I-it's not my fault your face is so!-so…Never mind!" He huffed crossing his arms. Sasuke smirked picking up the sketch book and opening it up before Sky could react. "H-hey!" Sasuke looked at the first page. It was a black kitten with blue-drown eyes, hazel. Turning to another page it was a kid with long blond hair holding a black balloon with a dismal look on his face while the balloon had a smiling face on it. All the while Sky was fidgeting in his chair. Closing the book Sasuke looked at the boy in front of him and smirked.

"It's good." Sky relaxed.

"Err…thanks. I don't really like them though…"

"Hn…what sketch artist does like their work?" Sasuke mumbled.

"Shouldn't you be at work or something?" Sky questioned. Clearly uncomfortable.

"No, it's my off day…you don't want me here?" Sasuke asked before putting his chin in his palm, like in the sketch of him.

"What! No…it's just um…" Sky's eyes darted from the door to Sasuke to the counter to the still long like…

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Huh?" Sky's eyes snapped back to Sasuke.

"The way you're acting right now…it's completely different from yesterday." Sasuke noticed.

"I don't know…I had this weird dream last night and it's been on my mind…" Sky reached across the table and took his book, opening to the sketch of Sasuke.

"About me?"

"Yeah…I mean no! Ugh! You're so-so…" Sasuke arched an eyebrow. He was slightly amused by his effect on Sky but it annoyed him that Sky was acting like a thirteen year old girl with a crush. As sudden idea popped into his head.

Sasuke let out a loud yawn and stood up, grabbing his carrying case. "You're boring me; maybe I'll see you later." Sasuke turned his back to him and counted to three.

_One_

_T-_

"Boring!" Sky stood up, catching the attention of half the coffee shop. Taking Sasuke by the hand he dragged the raven haired boy out of the shop and down the street. "I'll show you boring!"

'_Always, **Always **works' _Sasuke smirked as he let himself be dragged. Soon enough Sasuke found himself at a skate park he didn't even know existed so close to his condo.

Within minutes he had a skateboard in his hands with Sky about to drop down a half pipe. Turning around, Sky smirked at Sasuke before dropping down. Coming back up on the other side, doing a spin, and then dropping back down returning to Sasuke with a huge grin.

"Your turn, unless you scared." Sky taunted. Narrowing his eyes Sasuke stepped forward and readied himself and dropped down only to come up the other side. Smirking the raven haired boy did a short grind on the edge and dropped back down. Sky's eyes widened a bit. He had fully expected Sasuke to fall flat on his face.

Walking over to the brown haired boy slowly with a smug grin on his face Sasuke started. "What else you got." Sky's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, Were just starting…" Sky gritted through his teeth.

"Good." Sasuke smirked as Sky started to walk away. '_Hm…Can I really do this…?'_

_( Can some one tell me…can you surf in New York? I know it's by the ocean but I hear that the water is cold and clammy and the beaches are polluted or something like that. Once I know I can decide where I'm placing this story. Oh to the very few ppl who like this story it would have been updated last week but this site was having problems and no letting me upload.)  
_


	4. Red String?

It was about nine at night and the stars were burning bright in the sky. The moon gazed down softly at the two youths that lay on the soft grass in a comfortable silence, occasionally glancing at one another and quickly looking away.

"You know…" Sasuke started looking at Sky. The other boy looked at the slightly bigger boy curiously. "This is the most fun I've had in a long time…but I have to get going…Work tomorrow." Sasuke silently got up and patted himself off. Sky followed suit and looked at the raven haired boy.

"So…Can we…I don't know…do this again sometime…?" Sky stuttered around his words, scratching the back of his neck while blushing a bit. Sasuke looked at the younger boy with an arched eyebrow. He smirked when he thought of a moment he saw on TVs. that was sure make Sky think of him all night. Digging into his pocket he pulled out a pen and grabbed Sky's hand and scribbled something on his palm.

"Call me whenever you want to do something." He then mustered up the sexiest smirk he could before turning and walking away. Sky suddenly felt numb as he looked at the phone number written on his palm…a goofy smile formed on his face as he looked at Sasuke's retreating form.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke quietly entered his condo he shared with Naruto. Naruto was sitting on the couch reading a book, wearing his reading glasses making him look older. Looking up from the book the blond smiled at Sasuke as he neared him. "Hey Sasu! Where were you all day?" Naruto asked tilting his head. Sasuke shrugged.

"Making a friend."

"Oh? That's good." Naruto beamed.

"What about you?" Sasuke took a seat next to Naruto.

"Nothing really…I was kinda bored without you here."

"Where's Kohl?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the thought of the older man. Naruto sighed.

"He's out of town…he wont be back for two days." He frowned. "Oh…Sasuke would you like to go eat out for dinner? A friend told me about this restaurant that serves late and has great ice cream." Sasuke looked at the blond for a moment before agreeing.

"We'll take my car." He got up and made his way over to the door, Naruto following closely behind him.

"So…Who was this new friend you made?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Why? Jealous?" Sasuke smirked

"No!" The blond denied making Sasuke's smirk grow. "Let's just hurry! It's not very good for you to eat too late."

"Never stopped you before."

"Hey!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So that's the second date then?" A woman in her early twenties, long blond hair tied into a pony-tail asked her younger friend sitting across from her. Her cloudy blue eyes fixed in his facial expressions.

"It wasn't a date Ino! ...But yeah, that's the second time we met." Ino giggled before returning to her salad.

"You know…they say that when you meet a person three times by coincidence you're bonded by a red thread?"

"Huh?"

"It's an old tale. That when you meet a person by chance three times your souls are bonded which means that its fate for you to be close." She winked at him. He scoffed at her.

"Destiny can kiss my ass." He picked up a French fry drenched in ketchup and shoved it into his mouth.

"Deny it all you want Lil' cuz…You've got a soul mate." She shoved her now empty plate away and looked at the pastry shelves forlornly. "I wish I wasn't on a diet…I could go for some chocolate…"

"Ino, you're as thin as a twig anyway, just order it." Sky said shoving his now empty plate to the side. The door to the restaurant opened and a tall dark haired man caught Sky's eye.

'_No way…No fucking way.' _His jaw nearly dropped when he confirmed it…It was Sasuke. "Ino!" Sky whispered. She tore her eyes away from the cakes and looked at her cousin. "That's the guy." He discreetly pointed over to Sasuke.

"The tall one? Are you serious…I know that guy!" S he stood up from her seat and waved frantically over to Sasuke who was now talking to Naruto. "Sasuke! Over here."

"Ino! Stop!" Sky blushed and tried to hide himself behind the specials menu. Sasuke looked over to where his name was being called for and spotted on of Naruto's friends, Ino.

"Ino!" Naruto called out, heading for their booth.

'_Great'_ Sasuke followed him to the blond.

"Hey Naruto!" Ino pulled Naruto into a hug. Sasuke walked past them and sat in the booth across from whoever was behind the menu. Ino quickly took a seat next to Sasuke leaving Naruto next to Sky. "Sorry about my cousin…He's not usually this shy…" She said as she snatched the menu from Sky's hands.

"Ino!" He glared at her.

"Hi! My name is Naruto." Naruto offered a hand to Sky.

"Sky." They shook hands.

"And that's Sasuke." Sasuke's eyes never left Sky.

"Sasuke aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Ino looked at Sky. Sky, suddenly feeling very small started to shrink into his chair. Sasuke leaned on his elbows and smirked at Sky who blushed a little and sunk further.

"We've met."

"Really!?" Naruto asked with a smile on his face. When he didn't get an answer he looked at Sky then to Sasuke and back…his smile slowly falling from his face.

All this didn't go unnoticed by Ino…or the couple in the other booth.


	5. AN

I've got good news and I've got bad news.

Good news: I have a working comp now…I can finally write my fictions.

Bad news: I have a new computer which means that everything that I have worked on is in the old one…And the new chaps for My black Valentine, Just Another Pretty Face, Sunshine, and Philosophy of Love are lost…Sigh Guess I'll have to start over. Well I'll update as soon as I can


	6. Good time for some

Naruto was bored, more bored then he had ever been. And Sasuke…for once…wasn't bored. Naruto frowned when he looked at the two of them, Skye was smiling and blushing while Sasuke was…well smirking at him. But it's the way he was smirking…

_He smirked like that when we were kids…That's my smirk…_

Breathing a sigh Naruto looked back at Ino, who had stop talking and observed Sasuke and Sky as they were blatantly flirting with each other.

"I am not immature!" Sky half yelled half laughed.

"Your nineteen and you still watch cartoons and play video games.

"What's wrong with that!?" They both paused and looked at each other before looking away.

"How about some wine?" Sasuke asked everyone at the table before calling over the waiter. Nodding the waiter disappeared into the kitchen.

"I don't drink Sasuke…" Sky said nervously.

"Don't worry, wine won't get you hammered…just a little tipsy." Sasuke smirked as the waiter retuned with a deep red wine and four glasses. Placing the glasses in front each person he started pouring the wine.

"It looks like blood…" Sky mused. Nodding the waiter off Sasuke took sip, looking at Sky to follow. With a slight frown Sky looked at Ino who had already taken a big gulp from her glass. Naruto was slowly sipping on his too. Finally he took a sip and smiled a little.

**30 minutes later**

Sky was giggling and Sasuke was just looking at him, a small smile on his face. Naruto sat there, not feeling the effects of the wine at all. "Sasuke." Naruto said, seeming to break Sasuke from a spell. He looked at Naruto like he had just noticed he was there. "We should be getting home…work tomorrow…"

"You two live together?" Sky asked Sasuke.

"Yeah." Naruto answered for him. "And we need to get going." Naruto stood up and looked at Sasuke expectantly. Frowning Sasuke agreed and asked Ino to move so he could get out.

"Oh wait! Sasuke, Naruto." Ino called as they got ready to go. Arching an Eyebrow Sasuke looked at her questioningly. "Do you guys mind taking Sky home? He lives on the way to your house and I live on the other side of town. It would mean a lot."

Before Naruto could reply Sasuke answered. "Sure." And once again a frown took over Naruto's mouth.

In the car Naruto looked out the window, not wanting to look at Sasuke who was glancing from the road to Sky through the rear view mirror.

_'Why am I so upset…I don't even know Sky…"_

"Turn left here." Sky directed Sasuke.

_'__I__t__doesn't__ make any sense…' _Naruto almost didn't notice they had pulled into the drive way of a two story house painted a light shade of green.

"Thank you Sasuke. I'll see you later?" Sasuke nodded. "Uh, bye Naruto." Naruto didn't respond.

"Alright let's go home." Sasuke muttered.

Ino let out a big sigh as she looked up at the ceiling. She looked back down when two people sat down opposite her. Her blue eyes were met with teal and ivory. "Hey Gaara, Neji…What are you two doing here…together?" She arched her eyebrow.

"Were just catching up…haven't seen each other in a while. So what was up with Sasuke?" Neji said, his face remaining indifferent.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently.

"Cut the crap." Gaara spoke up. "Since when does Uchiha flirt with strangers?"

"Hey!" Ino said sitting up straight. "That my cousin you're talking about.

"He meant…" Neji interjected, glaring at Gaara for a split second. "We all know that Sasuke has been head over heels in love with Naruto since before we all moved here…before I met him. He hasn't even ever looked at another person while Naruto was around…so what that was…" Letting it sink in Ino gave the two across from her.

"I think…" She started, looking over to where the pastries were. "I think he got tired of waiting….And I'm happy for that. She looked back at the two boys and gave them a bright smile.

Flopping down face first into his messy and unkempt bed, Sky sighed. Turning over he stared dreamily into nothing. He knew who he was dreaming of tonight. He was about to get up to get undressed when his pants started vibrating. Digging into his pocket he pulled out his cell phone and picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey dude!" A big grin spread on his face when he heard the familiar voice.

"Kiba, Fuck where have you been for the past two weeks!?"

"In Vegas with this chick, guess who isn't a virgin anymore!"

"Hey, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas! Why the hell wasn't I invited?"

"It was just the two of us."

"Who was the girl?"

"Um…I'll tell you tomorrow. Your place?"

"Yeah…I-err-I might have someone over later though, so we'll have to cut it short."

"Huh! I haven't seen you in two weeks and you want to blow me off?"

"It's your fault we haven't seen each other…And I really want to hang out with him…"

"Am I being replaced?" Kiba sounded hurt, but Sky could see through it.

"Yeah, I'm replacing you sorry ass!"

"Fuck you dude! I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, yeah…" There was a click and Sky started to tug at his clothes.

The two roommates walked through the door. Sasuke was his usual self but Naruto was unusually quiet. His shoulders slumped, and head hung low Naruto headed to his room.

"Naruto?" Sasuke looked at his blond roommate.

"Good night Sasuke." Naruto disregarded his question and entered his room, closing the door.


	7. Rolling the dice

Blue eyes opened up slowly and closed quickly when the morning light hit them. Letting out a huge yawn Naruto got up from bed and slipped on his house shoes before heading out the door and into the living room. Naruto's nose was assaulted with the smell of freshly cooked bacon and eggs. Heading straight for the kitchen he saw a plate of bacon, eggs and toast on the table along with a note. Curious, Naruto headed to the table and picked up the note.

_Naruto,_

_I'm heading out __today; I'll be back before eleven. I made you breakfast so you wouldn't burn the house down._

Naruto chuckled as he sat down to start eating. As he picked up his fork he heard the phone ring. Sighing he got up and headed to the couch where Sasuke had left it.

"Hello?"

"Naruto?"

"Kohl?" Naruto plopped down on the couch. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I just got back home and was wondering if you wanted to do something…" He trailed off.

"Yeah, I'd love to." Naruto grinned. "I'll get ready. Where did you want to go?"

"I was thinking the movies later. We could hang out until then."

"Sure. I'll head over there in a couple of minutes."

"Alright, see you in a few." Kohl hung up the phone and Naruto headed back to the table.

* * *

"Ew! Oh my god! Kiba are you serious? With that whore!?" 

"Fuck you! She's not a whore!" Kiba glared at the shorter boy. They were currently sitting on a bench in the park down the street from Sky's house. Sky crossed his arms and glared at Kiba. "She's my Girlfriend now and I don't want you talking about her that way. You're my best friend…cant you be happy for me?"

"I would, but she's a user Kiba…she's going to use you and throw you away!" Kiba stood up, baring his teeth much like a dog would.

"What do you know!? Shit, that's what!" Kiba stormed away leaving sky at the bench, frowning at his back. Letting out a long drawn out sigh Sky fished around in his pocket before he pulled out his phone. Flipping it open he scrolled through his contacts before stopping at one.

"Sasuke…" He muttered to himself. He put his thumb over the call button but hesitated for a couple of seconds. "I don't want to bother him…" Taking a deep breath he pushed the button and brought it to his ear. A couple of seconds passed before someone picket up.

"Hello?" Sky hesitated again. "Hello…?"

"H-hi…Sasuke." Sky said softly.

"Sky?"

"Yeah…"

"Hi…Did you need something?"

"No…I just wanted to talk…" Sasuke chuckled over the phone.

"Oh?"

"Yeah…what are you doing?"

"I'm at work right now."

"Oh…so I am bothering you…"

"No, don't worry about it. There's nothing here for me to do…my co-worker finished all the paper work for me. Actually…I was about to head to breakfast, want to join me?"

"I'd love to!" Sky clapped his hand over his mouth. "I meant yes…" He said, voice muffled by his hand. He heard Sasuke chuckle again.

"Where can I pick you up?"

"Um…pick me up at my house…you remember how to get there right?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in about twenty minutes."

"See you then." Sky smiled to himself before hanging up and heading back to his house. But when he remembered why he was in the park in the first place the smile slipped. "Damn it Kiba…" Shoving his hands in his pockets he continued walking.

* * *

Hanging up his phone Sasuke shoved it in his pocket and got up from his desk. Walking outside of his office he spotted a young woman with long black hair and glasses. 

"Karin!" Sasuke called out to the woman.

"Yes Sasuke?" She said with a smile.

"I need you to finish up that paper work for me, have it on my desk by tomorrow morning." He said sternly, walking past the girl and down the hall.

"He-hey! Wait!" Sasuke didn't listen as he got on the elevator. Sasuke loosened his and took off his tie and coat before he stepped off the elevator and into the parking lot. Sasuke soon found himself driving down Sky's street; he hadn't noticed he did almost ninety miles an hour getting there. Stepping out of his car dressed in a dress shirt and black slacks, Sasuke walked up to the front door. Sasuke was about to knock on the door when suddenly the door swung open revealing a very dishelved man who looked like he was in a big hurry. HE was in a business suit, tie messily done and buttons done wrong. His hair was messy and glasses were crooked.

"Uh…" Sasuke stared for a couple of seconds. "Is Sky home?" He cursed himself for sounding like some teenager taking his first date out.

"Uh, yes. Up the stairs second door to your left!" The man said quickly as he pushed past Sasuke and headed for the black car in the drive way. Sasuke stood there for a second before walking in and closing the door behind him. Looking around Sasuke spotted all kinds of pictures hanging on walls and standing on tables. They were mostly of a man and a woman. The man staring caringly at the woman and vice versa. There was one of a boy with black hair and green eyes smiling brightly.

Walking over to the picture Sasuke stared at it curiously. This wasn't Sky, and he didn't mention anything about brothers…

Shaking his head of the thought he traveled up the stairs and stopped at the door the man from before had told him about. Slowly Sasuke, instead of knocking, twisted the knob and entered the room quietly. When he entered the room he noticed that all the shelves were full of manga's and DVD's. Some had Gundam figurines on them in various poses… Then his eyes landed on Sky sitting on the edge of his bed with a controller in his hands staring at the TV screen, back to Sasuke.

Feeling his mischievous side poke its ugly head out of hiding Sasuke smirked as he stepped farther into the room and up beside Sky who hadn't noticed him at all.

"Boo!" Sasuke yelled as he slammed his hands down on Sky's shoulders, making him yelp and jump off the bed dropping his controller. Shocked green eyes looked into Sasuke's dark one and relaxed.

"What the hell! How'd you get in here!?" Sasuke chuckled and sat down on the bed. "That wasn't funny…" Sky pouted.

"I would guess your Dad let me in."

"My Dad? He left already?"

"Yeah, he dashed to his car after he let me in." Sasuke took another look at Sky's messy room. "I knew you were a nerd…but wow."

"Hey! That's an insult…I'm a dork, don't get me confused." Sky crossed his arms.

"C'mon. It's almost eleven and I'm starving." Sasuke shoved his hands into his pocket.

"Oh yeah…where are we going?" Sasuke smirked before heading to the door.

"You'll see…"

(I know a horrible place to leave. I wanted to try and make this a six pager but with school and work I can't find the time so I decided to update this half done chapter…I'll finish it when I can…

T . T

LightSoul)


	8. Starting the game

_**LightSoul here to apologize for the lack of updates, I've been writing some of my original fics and school has started back up, not to mention I was without Internet for about a week and a half --**_

_**I know this is a bit short but its the start of the meaty portion of the fic that I think you'll all like. And maybe I'll update another fic soon.**_

_**R&R ;;;**_

"Sasuke..." Sky fidgeting in his seat. "I feel...under dressed" Sky looked around the fancy restaurant Sasuke had taken him too. The people all looked like models and holly wood actors. "I think they're all staring at me." He whispered the last part feeling a bit paranoid.

"Don't worry." Sasuke flipped through the menu. "And if they are staring at you, it's because they're jealous." Sasuke smirked at Sky who was blushing.

"You don't mean that" Sky mumbled looking away from the brunet. Sasuke opened his mouth to tell Sky that he did but was interrupted by the waiter.

"What will you two be having this morning?" He looked young, couldn't be older then twenty five

"I'll have your fruit salad." The waiter wrote it down.

"And you?" He looked at Sky.

"Uh...French toast?" He asked unsure.

"Okay." The waiter smiled briefly at Sky before walking off. Sasuke glared at the waiters back as he walked into the kitchen.

"Whats wrong?" Sky said looking a bit worried.

"It's nothing." Sasuke said reassuringly. '_Why am I jealous?_'

"Why is it that every time we're out to eat something you get rabbit food?" Sasuke's eye twitched.

"It's called eating healthy." He frowned. Sky shrugged.

"Here you are." The young waiter was back with a large plate of syrup covered French toast and set it in front of Sky, then less carefully set Sasuke's fruit salad down.

"Thank you." Sky smiled up at him.

"You're welcome, My name's Brian if you need anything." He said before he walked off.

"I wonder what his name is if we don't need anything..." Sasuke said under his breath.

"What was that? Did Uchiha Sasuke make a joke?" Sky giggled. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as Sky started eating his toast. "Sho, what do you do?" Sky said with a full mouth.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke had a slightly disgusted look from the chunks of toast he could see.Sky swallowed his mouth full.

"Your job...What do you do?"

"Oh...well My brother owns a company back in Japan. He recently opened at branch here so he gave me the job." Sasuke picked up his fork. "You might have heard of it...Its called Sharingan..."

"Sharingan!" Your brother owns Sharingan!? The second largest gaming and software company!?"

"Keep it down!" Sasuke narrowed his yes while looking around.

"Sorry...I didn't know that you work for the company that makes my favorite game..."

"Your favorite game?"

"Yeah, Ninja Chronicles: Path of Blood. Were you on the development team or-"

"No...Unfortunately I handle mainly paper work...Just because my brother owns the company doesn't mean I make the games...I have no interest in going further into the family business..." Sky's face fell slightly.

"Oh..."

"But...I could take you to where the development team come up with their ideas...I know some of them personally." Sasuke took a bite of a strawberry.

"Really!?" Sasuke chuckled at Sky's antics.

"Yeah, now eat your breakfast." Sasuke said as he impaled another strawberry onto his fork and put in his mouth.

"Your the best Sasuke."

------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke opened the double doors to the huge room. Pictures of ninja fighting filled the walls and desks. Obviously the design team had only recently had been there. Sky stared wide eyed at all the drawing as he slowly walked into the room. Sasuke simply leaned on the wall and watched him, like a kid in a candy store-no. A kid who was just told all the candy was his. He walked over to the table and started going through the pages of different characters in different positions.

"I've never seen these characters." Sky said as he flipped through the pages.

"Thats because they're for the next Ninja Chronicles game." A voice echoes through the room. Sasuke and Sky both looked toward the door and spotted a red head standing there.

"So there is going to be a new one?"

"Yes. Ninja Chronicles: ANBU Black-ops." He entered the room further. "But more importantly who are you and why are you here?"

"Oh, my name is Sky, nice to meet you." He smiled.

"I'm sorry Sasori." Sasuke spoke up. "I invited him in here."

"Its alright Sasuke, I like to meet fans. It lets me know where doing something right."

"So what is the new Ninja game about?"

"We haven't completed the story yet but there are going to be a wide array of new characters." Sasori taped his chin for a second. "If you want, when were finished with the story and begin the testing stages how would you like to test the game?"

"Are you serious!?" Sky nearly dropped the papers.

"Sure why not." He smiled.

"Yes!" Sky turned to Sasuke but found that he wasn't in the room anymore.

"I believe Sasuke stepped out."

"Oh...well thank you Sasori." He walked out the room and spotted Sasuke on his cell phone.

"He what? Are you sure? Where are you, do you want me to come get you? Its not a problem...Okay...I'll meet you back at the apartment later then." Sasuke frowned and hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke looked at Sky.

"Sorry, I got a call."

"Is it serious? Do you have to leave?"

"My roommate Naruto is having a rough day..."

"You should go help him out, its okay."

"No, he said he wants to be alone right now..." Sasuke frowned. " Besides we live together, I'll talk to him later."

"Okay, if your sure...So...what now? I've got nothing to do today, you?"

"Nothing else planned." Sasuke thought for a second before he came up with an idea. "Have you ever been to a play?"

_**Next chapter will be Naruto's day so I think you'll all be looking forward to that.**_


	9. Water Parks and Broken Hearts

Walking to the bathroom Naruto did his morning routine; Washed his face, brushed his teeth and took a quick shower followed by getting dressed. The blond checked himself out in the mirror he smiled at himself. He was wearing the outfit Sasuke had gotten him for his birthday last year. Black pants with red stitching, A black over shirt with a red fox on the back along with a red under shirt. Sasuke said "No more orange." when he gave it to him.

Heading out the door Naruto trotted to the parking garage and hopped in his car and started for Kohl's place. It was a fairly quickly drive since Kohl lived in their neighborhood. Stopping in front of a dull brown apartment complex Naruto got out and headed to the front gate. Remembering the code Kohl had given him a couple weeks prior he punched it in and headed to the 4th floor.

Naruto hummed a tune as he neared the door and was about to knock when the door opened and a red head was standing in front of him. The red head stopped in his tracks when he spotted Naruto standing in his way.

"Dylan, wait!" came up from behind the red head and stopped too when he saw Naruto. Snapping out of his momentary shock the red head shook his head and pushed his way past Naruto.

"I don't want to hear it Kohl!" Dylan yelled as he stomped down the hall. Kohl sighed before he turned back to Naruto.

"Sorry about that."

"No problem...what was that about?"

"That was my...friend. He's kind of mad at me right now..." He frowned causing Naruto to do the same.

"Uh what happened?" Naruto tilted his head a bit.

"I don't want to worry you. Its fine. We'll be fine, don't worry your pretty little head." Kohl smiled and Naruto frowned. He hated being talked down to like that.

"So what are we going to be doing today?"

"How about the Sea Park? You said you've never been there right?" Naruto's eyes lit up.

"Yeah! I haven been there before. I wanted to go with Sasuke but he keeps saying no. I think he's afraid of the water..." Naruto's thoughts wandered to the raven haired boy.

"So how about it?"

"Lets go!" He grabbed the older boys hand but was stopped.

"Hold on there, let me grab my keys." He chuckled before kissing the blond on the temple before he rushed back in the house and grabbed his keys off the table.

* * *

"So have you ever been there before?" Naruto asked breaking the silence in the car. Kohl had been staring at the road in a daze. Naruto hated silence.

"Where?" Kohl snapped out of his daze and glanced at the blond. Naruto frowned.

"The Sea Park" Naruto stated.

"Oh, yeah. I've taken Dylan there all the time. He loves the dolphins..." Kohl said a little distracted. Naruto looked out the window already seeing he wasn't going to get much out of his boyfriend.

They pulled into the parking lot about ten minutes later and found a space near the front. Being a little giddy Naruto rushed to the ticket stand and waited for his boyfriend who was walking unusually slow. When he got there he ordered the tickets, the woman working the stand looked at Kohl strangely. "Who's your friend? Not used to seeing you without your shadow." She smiled. Kohl tensed.

"This is my friend Naruto." He said.

'Friend?' Naruto thought. 'What Shadow...'

"We'll be going in now, we don't have a whole bunch of time." He smiled at her and grabbed Naruto's wrist, half dragging him in the park. "Sorry about that." Kohl said when they got out of earshot. "She can be a real chatter box." He chuckled.

"Oh..."

"What do you want to see first?"

"I've always wanted to see Whales!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Okay, lets go." Kohl smiled and walked in the direction of the huge whale tanks. Naruto's eyes wandered all over the place. From the people to the tanks holding aquatic life and more. He had never seen so many sea creatures in the flesh. The his eyes stopped on his boyfriend who was looking at his own shoes.

'What the hell is his problem...He's been distracted and gloomy all this time...Maybe this wasn't a good idea...' Naruto looked up at the signs. "The whale tanks are this way!" He grabbed his boyfriends wrist and pulled him in the right direction. They went through a tunnel opening up into a huge stadium with a large tank at the bottom. The stadium was mostly empty except for two people who were standing next to the tank. Naruto looked closer and noticed it was the red head from earlier. Dylan, Kohl's roommate. He was standing there with another guy and they seemed to be arguing. The read heads face was flushed and his arms were waving as he talked.

"Hey isn't that your roommate?" Naruto asked. He waited for a few seconds before looking at Kohl who hadn't responded. Kohl was watching them intently. Watching the red head, analyzing. It was creepy because he had seen that look on Sasuke's face a lot when he was with one of his ex's...

Naruto frowned. "Kohl?" He turned to his boyfriend and still he didnt get an answer. He noticed movement back down by the tank. The other guy had stormed off leaving the red head by himself. Dylan wrapped his arms around himself. He looked out of it. Naruto knew that look, he had that same look many times before.

"Naruto..." Naruto snapped back to his boyfriend.

"I have to go talk to him...looks bad this time." Naruto frowned and nodded. He knew that he had just whitnessed a break up and he knew he would want his best friends there for him...suddenly Sasuke flashed through his mind. Dylan rushed out of the stadium through the second exit near the bottom and Kohl rushed after him. Sighing Naruto took a seat and watched the black and white whale swim around in its tank.

"I guess I'll wait till the next show." Naruto said to himself. Naruto waited about ten minutes before he noticed more and more people started filling the stadium and before he knew it the show had started. It was an amazing show. He never knew whales could jump so high from the water. The preformers where just as good. And as fast as it came it was over and he had still not heard from or seen Kohl at all. By Naruto's estimate it had been an hour since he had gone off. Frowning he got up from his seat and wandered around the park expecting to see his boyfriend somewhere.

He wandered through the sting ray pools, even petted a few of them. Traveled through the hall of jellyfish which amazed him. All the colors and shapes. Then through the fish aquarium which had a moving floor so you didnt have to walk though it.

It was now three o' clock in the afternoon. He had been wandering the park by himself for about two hours. Frowning and sighing heavily he pulled out his cell phone and hist speed dial three which called Kohl and not to Naruto's surprise he didn't answer. Shoving the phone back into the pocket. He could feel his anger rising.

'He's supposed to be here with me..' Naruto sat himself down on a bench and let his mind wander off and his eyes shifted around like when he had first arrived at the park. It was then he spotted red hair. Quickly he recognized Dylan...with Kohls arm wrapped around his waist. Naruto's breath started getting shallow. Slowly Dylan rested his head on the taller boys shoulder, Kohl rested his chin on his head. Naruto 's heart started racing as he watched the interraction. Naruto remained silent as the the two kissed lightly and walked off, towards the exit. Naruto's eyes dropped and he could feel the sting of hot tears building up. He shut his eyes tight and shook off the feeling and dug in his pocket for his phone. He hit speed dial two. Sasuke.

The phone rang twice before the raven picked. "Hello?" He heard.

"S-sasuke?"

"Naruto?"

What are you doing right now?" He said, voice quivering.

"I'm out with Sky...Naruto Whats wrong? Its sounds like your about to cry..."

"Yeah..I was out with Kohl and...I think he just left me."

"He what?"

"I saw his with someone else just now..."

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked, he couldnt believe it. He knew Kohl was going to do it sometime or another but...

"Yeah, I just need to get out of here."

"Where are you? Do you want me to come get you?"

"No, your busy. I'll call Ino, she'll come get me dont worry."

"Its not a problem..."

"No, I dont want to ruin your day too..."

"...Okay..." Sasuke sounded out of it. He knew he wanted to help but he had to let Sasuke live his life and not worry about him all the time... "I'll meet you back at the apartment later then."

"Yeah...we'll go out for ice cream!" Naruto tried to sound happy but Sasuke could see right through it. Naruto hung up the phone when he saw he wasnt going to get a response out of him.

_**Uhh...there you have it. Naruto's day. I had though about it a while ago and kind of forgot the original plan, it was better then this but I think you guys deserve something. I am sorry about the lack of updating though. A lot has happened in the past couple of months...sigh**_

_**School has ended and finals were a bitch**_

_**My best friend/crush just got back with his old gf and has been acting...oddly towards me, which is confusing as hell.**_

_**My mom just had major surgery**_

_**Im moving in a couple weeks which is going to ruin my summer...**_

_**Im going to try and write a new Chap for "Smells Like Boy" though and should have it up by Friday at the latest for those of you who read this and like that fic.**_


	10. Dream Guy

Naruto's head leaned against the cold glass. He stared out the window as cared and scenery zoomed by, to his left Ino watched the road as they drove. HE had stopped sobbing a while ago, his body stopped quivering and his mind stopped swimming minutes ago. He sat up in his seat and glanced over at Ino.

"Why do you think this always happens to me? I mean, I give my heart and soul to someone and they just end up using me. Or date my out of pity..." The blond trailed off as he started nibbling on the tip of his thumb. "What am I doing wrong?"

"Your looking in the wrong places." Ino frowned.

"Wrong places? If I have then where are the right places cuz I've been looking everywhere!" The blond let his head hit the back of his seat.

"Hm..." Ino hummed thoughtfully.

"Well, what kind of guys are you into?"

"Well, I'm not picky if that what you mean..."

"No, I meant whats a guy have to do to win your heart? Whats the perfect guy for you?"

"Well he has to be able to love me for me...my stupid mistakes, my clumsiness, my habbits and flaws..."

"Thats understandable." Ino stated taking a left off the freeway.

"I know I can be a mess sometimes and not think before I act, and I talk before I think and I can be indecisive at times...So I guess I need someone to look out for me..." Ino nodded.

"Thats good."

"And I can be pretty hyper some times. I remember once when I was on a major sugar rush I decided to go out for a walk in the rain at three am. I was thinking so much I wasnt paying any attention to where I was going and I got lost. This was when we first moved here. I was starting to panic when five thirty rolled around and I searched for my phone but I had left it in my room. I was about to have a heart attack but thats when he showed up..."

"Who?" Ino glanced at the other blond.

"Sasuke pulled up right next to me and told me to get I the car. When I got in he started yelling at me and lecturing me...I think I really scare him." Naruto grinned. "He told me never to go out that late without him again..."

"Sasuke's a good friend huh?"

"Better then I deserve..."

"Hey don't say that!" Ino chuckled.

"Its true though! I've put him through so much..." Naruto leaned his head against the cold glass again, watching street lights fly by.

"Well...What else would make the perfect guy?"

"Hm..." He tapped his chin with his forefinger. "He needs to be able to...How do I put this..." He sat up again. "He need to know when I need him. Show up when I need help without having to call..." It was then Naruto remembered something back when he was back in High School still in Japan.

It was raining, cold and dark even though it was the middle of the school day. Naruto was huddled in the back of the school where no one goes. His eyes were puffy and his face was stained with tears. He was shivering but he didn't care. His heart had just been broken for the first time...in front of everyone. Today he had finaly, finally! Worked up the courage to ask the boy who he had been crushing on for months if he felt the same way. Ofcourse he not only regected Naruto, he embarresed him in front of his friends, the class and had even called him a fag in front of every fucking one at lunch. So now he was out of the closet, and everyone hated him.

To make matters worst his best friend in the whole world wasn't hear to help him. Sasuke was out sick with a fever. If he were here he would know what to do. He would have made all the whispers stop and he would have kicked that guys ass...

That was when Naruto felt the heat of someone elses body next to his. At first he tensed but relaxed when the familiar sent of vanilla and strawberries filled the air. '_Sasuke...' _The tall raven plopped down next to the distraught blond and rested his hand in his spiky hair. Naruto immediately tackled the boy to the ground and let out another bout of sobs, soaking the Uchiha in tears and rain from the blonds wet clothes.

"Everything is going to be fine." Sasuke whispered as Naruto burried his face in the ravens chest.

"Its not fair!" Naruto yelled, muffled by Sasuke's chest.

"I know."

"What did I ever do to him!?" He trembled.

"Dont you worry about it okay?" Sasuke cooed. He sounded tired, almost asleep. Thats when Naruto remmeber why Sasuke was at home t begin with.

"Your sick!" Naruto lifted himself from the raven and put his hand on Sasuke's forehead. "Your burning up! What in the hell are you doing here!? You could be making yourself worst by being here!" Sasuke smiled softly before muttering.

"Something told me you needed me."

"NARUTO!" Naruto jerked and hit his head on the window.

"Ow! What?" He whined.

"You were zoning out." Ino stated. "Were outside your place."

"Already!? Sorry Ino..."

"Its fine. What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking of Sasuke. I think I worried him...hope I didnt ruin his day."

"Im sure he's fine." Ino grinned to herself as Naruto got out. "Try not to think about it all that much Naruto, you'll be fine." Naruto grinned before heading up to his and Sasuke's condo.

"Thanks Ino!" he yelled back before disapearing into the building.

"Hm...I think things just became complicated..." Ino pulled out her pink phone from her bag and pressed speed dial six. It took five seconds before the phone was picked up.

"Hello?" A deep voice answered.

"Sasuke? It's Ino, I just dropped Naruto off, just letting you know."

"Thanks Ino." He sounded relieved.

"So what are you doing anyway?"

"I'm out with your Cousin. I'm taking him to see a play..."

"You are, are you?" She smiled sadly looking up at the widow of Sasuke and Naruto's apartment. "What play?" She asked.

"Romeo and Juliet. Do you think he'll like it?" Sasuke asked in a hushed voice.

"Im not sure, he never seemed one for Shakespeare, but Im sure as long as your there he'll like it."

"You think so?"

"Yeah...he likes you you know." She sighed tiredly. "I'll call you later Sasuke, get my cousin home safe and a virgin!" She said seriously before clicking on the raven.

Sasuke stared down at his phone with a slightly startled expression. "Whats wrong?" His eyes shifted from his phone to the younger man next to him.

"Nothing." Sasuke stated, his cheeks slightly pink.

"What? What did Ino say!?" Sasuke pocketed the tickets and walked away from the ticket stand toward the main intrance.

"Nothing!" Sky ran after the raven and grabbed onto his arm before letting Sasuke lead them to their seats.

_**Hi guys, long time no see. I'm not feeling all to well emotionally right now. I've had this massive writers block for about a year now and I couldn't understand why...Then I realized what it was. I was waiting for someone I love to love me back and had put practically my whole life on hold only to realize I was stuck in the friend zone. And like I told one of my friends**_

"_**Being stuck in the friend zone is like sailing your ship into the dead sea, no wind and no current means you better just abandon ship and row your ass somewhere else."**_

_**So Im taking my own advice and Im going to stop waiting, theres not point. So that means I will be updating more often! I might start some new fanfics, less romantic ones...Hell, I might start up Caught in the Fray again, I recently had a dream about it and I got excited.**_

_**So, yours truly **_

_**LightSoul aka Soul Harvest aka SoulOrchard**_

_**p.s.-Sorry the chap is so short. I didnt want to tack on Sasuke and Sky's date right after Naruto's revelation of sorts.**_


	11. Sleep Over

This was by far the best day Sasuke has had since...he couldn't even remember. Sky's head was on his shoulder, their fingers intertwined. Sky had long ago fallen asleep though but Sasuke didnt mind. He knew the boy wouldnt find plays all that interesting he was, although, glad he tried to stay up for as long as he did.

The final line was said and the curtain drew and the cast took a bow. Sasuke nudged the boy to his left. Sky woke up with a jolt. "I wasnt asleep..." He rubbed his eyes and stretched. Sasuke chuckled and stood up.

"Sure you weren't." Sky flipped him off as a reply.

"What time is it?" He asked as he stood up as well, following Sasuke to the exit while moving around the crowds of people.

"It's nearly mid-night."

"Shit..."

"What?"

"I...kinda have a curfew..."

"Aren't you nineteen?"

"Yeah....but my dads crazy overprotective of me...I'm surprised he hasn't called me yet..."

"Thats too bad...I was going to ask if you wanted to stay at my place tonight since your house is kind of far from the theater..." Sky froze for a few seconds.

"S-stay at your place? Like for the night?"

"Yeah." Sasuke looked bad at him over his shoulder. "I'd take you home in the morning. But since you can't..."

"Hold on!" Sky interrupted. He started dialing a number as they both exited the large doors and made there way to the car. "Dad? Dad! Yeah. No I'm okay. I was...at a play. No Im not joking! I know I'm late. Say dad...can I stay at a friends house? Sasuke...You have met him. You ran into him earlier. Yeah him! No! He's like...twenty two? I do know! I just cant think of it right now! Please dad! Because your smothering me and I've never even spent the night at anyones house!"Sasuke stood a couple feel away and observed the conversation. Sky's arms flailing, slightly pouty face. "I'll be back in the morning. Yeah I promise! Okay bye"

"You can go?"

"Uh huh!" He grinned at the raven.

"Lets go then." He grabbed Sky's hand and lead him to the car.

* * *

Naruto sat on the couch alone in the dark watching scrubs, a tub of ice cream in hand along with a dazed look on his face. The door swung open and Naruto perked up. '_Sasuke's home!' _

He was about to get up and welcome the raven but noticed he wasn't alone. Thin arms were wrapped around the ravens waist and they were both laughing and stumbling. The blond quickly shrunk back into himself and pretended to be invisible.

"Your place is so nice!" Sky said as he looked around, arms still around Sasuke waist.

"Thanks." The raven said slowly as his eyes darted over to Naruto who was trying his hardest not to look over at the two. "Say, why don't you wait in my room for me. I need to talk to Naruto."

"Oh sure..." Sky looked over at the blond, feeling guilty for not noticing him till now. "Should I say hi?" He asked quietly.

"I don't think so....Just wait for me okay?" Sasuke pulled the shorter male closer and kissed him on the forehead causing Sky to blush. "Down the hall to the right."

"Okay." With that he disappeared down the hall. Sasuke flopped down on the couch next to Naruto who had yet to acknowledged him.

"You okay, Naruto?" Sasuke looked at the blond who spooned more ice cream into his mouth.

"I'm better." He stated with no real feeling.

"If you need someone to..." Sasuke put his hand on the blonds shoulder

"I'm fine. Go attend to your guest." He shrugged the hand off and ate more the the ice cream.

"It's not good to keep it bottled up inside..."

"You more then anyone else has no right to tell me to let it out Sasuke!" Naruto glared att he raven before getting up and taking his ice cream to his room which was next to the kitchen.

Seeing that he wasn't going to be able to get through to the blond that night Sasuke sighed and got up off the couch giving his roommate one last look before going to his room.

_'He's mad at me...why the fuck is he mad at me!? I haven't done anything...'_ The ravens brow creased as he opened his door and was greeted with Sky laying on his stomach in his underwear, briefs-Sasuke noted, messing around on his laptop he had left on the bed. Sasuke's slight annoyance with Naruto seemed to fizzle out at the sight.

Realizing the younger male had yet to realize he had come through the door Sasuke closed the door behind him making sure to make no noise and moved over to the bed and peered over Skys shoulder to see what had captivated him so much. _'Of course....That stupid ninja game...'_

"Ready for bed I see?" He whispered into his ear causing Sky to jump.

"Huh?"

"Briefs?" He smirked causing Sky to blush again trying to cover himself up, forgetting the laptop.

"S-sorry! Its kind of a habit."

"You sit around in your underwear at home?"

"Yeah, kinda." He flipped himself onto his back and sat up, pulling his legs up to his chest revealing smooth thighs to the older male. Sasuke gulped, his throat feeling tight, he forced himself to look away from the very tempting sight.

"Well it is late, w should go to bed." He could feel his blood rushing south. Hurrying over to his drawer he pulled out his pajama bottoms.

"You wear pajamas?" Sky said with amusement.

"Not normally..."

"Then?" Sky closed the laptop, setting it aside before pulling the blanket off the mattress and getting under the covers. "You don't have to if..." He chewed on his bottom lip.

"Well...If your sure..." Sasuke put the clothing back and closed the drawer before starting to unbutton his shirt and discarding it in the dirty clothes hamper. Next he unbuckled his belt and undid his pants letting them fall to the floor revealing his black silk boxers.

"Wow..." Sky said under his breath as he took in the sight of a topless Sasuke who was slowly heading to the bed. The younger male pulled the covers up to his nose suddenly feeling very nervous. Slipping under the covers he reacher over sky and turned off the light on the nightstand.

"We're going right to sleep?" Sky said a bit disappointed.

"You had something else in mind?" Sasuke turned on his side and looked at the younger male.

"No...not really." He said mentally thanking the darkness so Sasuke couldnt see him pouting.

"Good Night."

"Night..." Both males soon found themselves in asleep.

He hadn't got much sleep. Naruto stared at his ceiling, light fluttering through the blinds signaling that is was morning...at least seven am. He had been up for almost twenty-four hours and it showed. The heavy bags under his bloodshot eyes and his hair a mess...more then usual. Feeling as though he had been in the same position for too long he rolled out of bed and winced as his muscles and joints disagreed with the sudden movement.

Walking over to his door he peered out into the living room finding Sasuke absent which was odd since He was always up first on weekends. Feeling curious he walked silently down the hall to his room and cracked the door open. He almost gasped when he saw Sasuke laying on his back with Sky cuddling him. There was a sudden pang of jealousy and anger. He remembered when they had first moved here and Naruto couldn't sleep at all in such an unfamiliar place in an unfamiliar city so every night he would sneak into Sasuke's room where he could fall asleep, Sasuke didnt seem to mind. Every morning they would wake up like that. Naruto cuddling Sasuke. Naruto grip on the door knob loosened when he noticed Sasuke's eyes starting to open. The blond frowned and eased himself out of the room, closing the door softly.

Naruto soon found himself in the kitchen pouring himself some cereal when Sasuke walked out of the hall way wearing a black wife-beater and black basketball shorts. The raven walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator pulling out a carton of yogurt. He looked over to the blond who was staring at his bowl on the counter. Sighing mentally Sasuke grabbed the milk out of the refrigerator and set it by Naruto's bowl before pulling a spoon out of the drawer and heading into the living room.

Naruto was about to speak when there was a knock at the door. Quickly walking from the kitchen he opened the door, curious to see who was here so early. He was mildly surprised to see that it was Ino and her Boyfriend Shikamaru.

"Oh, its you guys...Some in." Sasuke looked up from his yogurt and acknowledged his guests by looking at them in the eye.

"Morning to you too, Sasuke." Shikamaru greeted dully before plopping on the couch beside him while Ino and Naruto took the seat across from them.

"What brings you two here so early?" Sasuke asked finishing his breakfast

"Well I got a call from Sky's dad and he asked me to pick him up. Something about an optometrist appointment..."

"Hey Sasuke do you have any extra--" All eyes looked towards the hallway spotting the subject of their conversation still only in his briefs trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Sky blushed profusely before ducking back in the hallway when he realized there were more people in the living room besides Sasuke. Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow Ino's eyes popped out before she jolted up.

"Sasuke Uchiha I told you I wanted my cousin to stay a virgin!" She pointed at him accusingly before dashing into the hallway to follow her cousin. Naruto frowned and rolled his eyes at the overreaction but was then surprised when he noticed that Sasuke was trying to hold in his laughter until he couldnt take it anymore. They burst out and Naruto heard something he hadn't heard in a very long time, Sasuke laughing. He should have been happy, he should have reveled in the sound but he didnt. He was grinding his teeth and he was frowning, eyes trained on the wall next to the hallway. Shikamaru's ever vigilant eyes took in the scene and soon thought it all the be troublesome as Ino had said on the way here.


End file.
